


She Broke Your Throne

by nikmood



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, thanks for the laughs space momma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: When is it too late to admit the truth out loud?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I've ever written RPF, so I'm nervous.
> 
> I don't own the people involved, and the events that I wrote about never actually transpired.

Carrie is my biggest mistake.

She is too much. Always is. Ever since we met. For such a tiny woman, she is too loud, too emotional, too free with the word “love”.

I never should have gotten involved with her in the first place. That was a horrible decision and it has haunted me ever since.

Her heart was on her sleeve and I stomped all over it. She gave me love, unconditional love, and I couldn’t tell her that I loved her back. I used her to have fun, to have someone that challenged me. I told myself it was just an affair.

I’m a fucking idiot.

She lets me drift in and out of her life whenever I want to, and seldom complains. Though the fights we have when she does complain are not only epic but sexy as hell. I am petrified to stay. I know I would screw up; screw her up and hurt her worse that I already am. I don’t know how to love openly like she does, with my whole being. God knows she makes me want to though.

I should have known better. I should have fought myself for her. The life we could have had…

She is a once in a lifetime occurrence. And she lets me have front row tickets for all of it, the good and the bad, whenever I want. A guy like me is loved by a princess. And I love her, so much. I'm out of my mind in love with her and have been since I was 35 years old. I'll spend forever in love with my crazy, brazen, loving, brown eyed girl.

They tell me I need to start referring to you in the past tense, but I just can’t accept that you’re really gone, Sweetheart.


End file.
